Complicated Simplicity Drabbles
by chockitta
Summary: A series of 100-word drabbles about my OC Yuki from Complicated Simplicity and the Akatsuki. Most are humour, a couple are slightly sad. Some have a little romance in them; some are just pointless musings. Reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. Rain

These are just short drabbles that I came up with. They're in the order I write them, so they might not fit in with the story (what happens in these won't affect it).

Okay! Itachi is winning in the poll at the moment, so this is a little Itachi and Yuki thing I came up with. It's completely pointless, but I was out at a very boring dinner with my cousins and we had only magnetic cutlery to play with, so this kept me occupied.

* * *

Rain

I don't really mind rain. It's hard to form an opinion of it, it just depends on the situation really.

So when Itachi asked me what I thought of rain, he was met with silence for a few minutes before I answered.

"I don't know," I finally admitted. "I don't really like walking in it when it's cold outside, but it's nice when it's warm. Summer rain makes rainbows and makes everything look and smell clean… It just depends really. Why do you ask?"

He smiled and pulled me onto his lap.

"I just wondered." He murmured into my hair.


	2. Red

I don't know if Deidara's hair tie is actually red, but it is in some pictures, and I wrote it before I checked (I had no internet access -_-)

* * *

Red

Red is a colour of extremes. It's the colour of anger and hatred, but it's also the colour of love. It's a colour of warning and danger, but also a colour of warmth and safety.

It is the colour of the sky at sunrise, and the colour of the clouds that changed my life.

It is the colour of Deidara's hair tie, and Sasori's scarlet locks. It is the colour of Itachi's sharingan and Hidan's scythe. It's the colour of roses and ripened strawberries, the colour of blood and fire. The colour of power.

I've always liked the colour red.


	3. Fire Drills

Fire Drills

The eleven members stood outside in a group. Their clothes were drenched and sticking to their chilled forms. A cold wind started to pick up, battering against them and exacerbating the surrounding feeling of depression.

There was a crack of thunder in the distance, which was rapidly approaching. The sky was briefly illuminated by a flash of lightening.

A dark-haired girl shivered and pulled her cloak tighter around her, stepping a little closer to the boy with the bright orange mask who was standing beside her.

She sighed and glanced up at the darkening sky.

"I hate fire drills."


	4. Dango

Apparently, Itachi is very possessive of his dango :3

Dango

I sat at the breakfast bar, sipping a milkshake and watching Hidan search the kitchen for something to eat. Eventually, his gaze settled on the stick of dango on the counter.

"Um, Hidan," I warned. "That's Itachi's dango. I really don't think-"

"Fuck Itachi," He snapped irritably. "I don't see his name on it."

I shrugged.

"It's your funeral."

A few minutes later, Itachi stepped into the kitchen, just in time to see Hidan finish eating. His mouth pressed into a thin line, and his eyes turned a familiar red as his mangekyou sharingan was activated.

Hidan gulped.

"Oh shit."


	5. Laughter

Laughter

It's almost never quiet at the Akatsuki base. The days are filled with arguments and laughter, mixed with the occasional explosion.

Even at night, it's never truly silent. It's quiet, but it's comfortable. Peaceful. Safe. Or as safe as life in a criminal organisation can be.

But sometimes, when most of the members are out on missions; the corridors are empty, deserted. It feels abandoned. There is no laughter or happiness.

There isn't often complete silence at the Akatsuki base.

But when there is, it feels like nothing could end it, like it will roll on forever.

It scares me.


	6. Fire

I know, I know, I need to update Complicated Simplicity instead of writing more drabbles. But this was in my head, and the next chapter is coming soon, I promise.

Reviews are always appreciated!

* * *

Fire

The first time I saw Itachi's katon jutsu, I freaked out. Really. I dove into a corner and covered my head, to be precise.

But I mean, _come on_! I thought I was going to get burned alive! So to me, it seems perfectly logical that I would panic. Wouldn't anyone in that situation?

Apparently not.

_Apparently,_ I am a big scaredy-cat.

I'm not so bad now. I still flinch a little, but I've gotten used to it.

The first time I saw Itachi's katon jutsu, I freaked out.

And y'know what? He still makes fun of me for it.


	7. Infinity

Hey, triple update! :D

* * *

Infinity

I asked him once; what the point of being eternal was. Why someone would want to live forever while everything and everyone they knew and cared about grew old and died before their very eyes.

He didn't answer at first. He looked away, gazing out of the window at the same view I was transfixed with when I was first brought here. The light flickered across the water, as it did on that morning.

I thought I had said too much, been too insensitive.

His eyes never left the window as he answered so quietly I almost didn't hear.

"Art."


	8. Gnomes

I'm not really sure where this came from. I was thinking of drabble themes, thought of the word 'Gnomes' and immediately thought of Hidan. I really don't know why. My mind makes the strangest connections :/

* * *

Gnomes

Hidan is part of a secret conspiracy to take over the world. And no, I don't mean the Akatsuki; although he is a part of _that_ conspiracy to take over the world as well.

Because – although I am sure there are many other organisations out there who are plotting world domination – none of them stand a chance against these two.

That's right; I'm talking about the only thing in the world that could have a chance at beating the Akatsuki to world domination.

It is Gnomes Incorporated; a vicious army of ceramic lawn ornaments.

And Hidan is their leader.

Surprised?


	9. Doors

Doors

All the corridors look the same in this place. I can almost never find my room, always ending up somewhere else. Frustrating as it is, I've slowly gotten used to it.

I suppose they have too, they almost expect it now; the occasional quiet knock on their door.

The door in front of me opens, revealing a set of white, shark-like teeth, spread into a grin; circular eyes regarding me with amusement.

"Lost again?"

I nod sheepishly, and I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

He chuckles and starts off down the corridor, motioning for me to follow.


	10. Flowers

Hey look, it's more fluff :D

* * *

Flowers

We were in the forest; sitting side by side on the grass. The sun was partially concealed by the leaves, decorating the ground with patterned speckles of light.

I spotted a small, bright orange flower, and carefully plucked it from the ground. Leaning over, I tucked it into his long, charcoal hair; tied into its usual ponytail.

"Queen of the Flowers," I teased, chuckling at his deadpan expression.

It wasn't secure enough though, and it fluttered to the ground when he moved his head.

Ivory fingers lifted it from the grass; gently threading it through my hair without a word.


	11. Smile

Don't shoot me, please! I have actually started the next chapter, I promise! (But I'm going on holiday tomorrow, so it won't be up for another week at least…)

This wasn't intended, by the way, it just came into my head. (I've been writing a lot of other stuff lately, hence the lack of updates, as well as the fact I'm lazy…Look out for more stuff to be uploaded in the near future…)

* * *

Smile

I have a tendency to laugh a lot, especially at odd moments. I can't help it, I just remember random, funny things that I've read, or seen. Sure, it earns me a few strange looks, but I can live with that.

After all, I can always comfort myself with the fact that I know something they don't.

An old joke floods back into my mind, and I can't help but giggle quietly.

An ebony eyebrow is raised in my direction.

"What's so funny?"

And I just shake my head and smile, because for once, I can be the mysterious one.


End file.
